Esta mal
by KamonKaze
Summary: Karamatsu entra en dilema interno mientras Ichimatsu esta desesperado ante ese amor odio que siente hacia su segundo hermano mayor. ¿Como acabara? KaraIchi. One Shot.


Esta mal...

Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, solo la historia sin mas. Disfruten.

KaraIchi.

* * *

El cuarto hermano de los Matsuno se encontraba en el tejado de su casa, era media tarde, para su disfrute del dia sus hermanos habian salido a hacer sus cosas, tampoco esque le importe demasiado, queria paz de vez en cuando, adoraba pasar tiempo con sus queridos amigos los gatos, sus hermanos no comprendian ese amor por los gatos, pero lo respetaban medianamente, por asi decirlo, le tenian un especial miedo al cuarto hermano de aura oscura y de pensamientos turbios. Aun asi mostraba confianza hacia sus hermanos, mas aun por el mayor de los sixtillizos, Osomatsu, y un tierno aprecio por su hermano Jyushimatsu quien se habia ganado su confianza apesar de ser tan raros, con los demas era una relacion de hermanos normal, excepto por una persona, Karamatsu, tenia cierto desprecio hacia su imagen de chico cool, creia que su estilo lo hacia unico, diferente de los demas, su optimismo por todo incluso en lo malo, esa preocupacion mayor por la felicdad de todos antes que la suya propia, esa seguridad en si misma le repugnaba a Ichimatsu, el oscuro hermano inseguro, cerrado en su mundo incapaz de mostrar amor a los demas por miedo al rechazo.

No era secreto que todos sabian de buena mano que si Karamatsu decia algo sea bueno o en broma Ichimatsu le pegaria, cualquier excusa era buena. Todo cambio tras su incidente tras ponerse su ropa.

Karamatsu trato de hablar de la situacion con el mayor de los hermanos tras ese suceso, junto con Ichimatsu quien se encontraba en una esquina con su aura depresiva hundido en su sudadera morada.

-En serio no era lo que parecia Osomatsu -decia Karamatsu sentado junto a Osomatsu en la mesa comiendo mandarinas, el otro le miraba incredulo mientras comia.

-Yo no se nada -comiendo mirando a Ichimatsu -No he visto nada, ok? Karamatsu eres un pesado y un raro -poniendo su mano en el hombro de Karamatsu -Pero Karamatsu -siendo serio, ambos hermanos les recorrio un sudor frio por la espalda, mas Ichimatsu. -Dejame 10,000 Yens, quiero ir a Pachinko -riendo.

El segundo mayor se puso nervioso pero no dejo atras su estilo de chico guay, y le dejo dinero sin problemas, en su mente pensaba "bastardo, iba apostar a los caballos"

-Sin problemas Brother.

-Me voy -contento, antes de llegar a la puerta hablo con Karamatsu. -Karamatsu-Nii san no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no me gustas, chao. -se fue taradeando una cancion con el dinero, Ichimatsu se le erizo la piel, e ignoro al otro que estaba de piedra, se cuestionaba cuando le dijo a Osomatsu que le gustaba, era todo muy raro, hasta que recordo que Ichimatsu se vistio como el.

-Ichimatsu tu...

-No seas estupido y deja de quejarte, no queria que supieran que me ponia tu ropa. -siendo frio y cruel, pero esetaba avergonzado.

-No es justo Ichimatsu, ¿Porque mentiste asi? -dijo algo dudoso, parecia dolido, se levanto de la mesa y se fue de la habitacion dejando solo a Ichimatsu, parecia extraño, normalmente seria cool, actuaria de manera tan odiosa... fue normal, no era amable, ¿estaba dolido? si es asi, ¿porque?.

Dejando a un solitario Ichimatsu llorando a oscuras se preguntaba que estaba pasando, las cosas no debieron terminar asi, ¿que esta ocurriendo?, lo dejo pasar, siempre cambiaba y volvia a ser el mismo.

Se equivoco, pasaron los dias sin ningun cambio, los demas hermanos estaban en sus travesuras como de costumbre, Karamatsu salia del Pachinko habia ganado un buen dinero, pero algo cambio en él, no vestia su chaqueta de cuero, ni sus pantalones luminosos, ni sus gafas, estaba con Osomatsu quien habia perdido todo su dinero, le pidio dinero a su hermano para ir a los caballos, este simplemente se fue, molesto le persiguio, encontrando un triste Karamatsu.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto cogiendole de brazo.

-Nada- dijo secamente.

-Te estas convirtiendo en Ichimatsu 2 -riendo, su hermano puso una cara de tristeza al oir el nombre de su hermano. Se fue dejandole dinero a su hermano mayor.

Se dirigia al puente de siempre, el dia brillaba con la luz del atardecer, Karamatsu llegaba ultimamente tarde a casa, se pasaba la madrugada en el tejado solo, o incluso ni llegaba a casa, con su mente en blanco, ni el mismo sabia porque estaba asi, le dolia el pecho de alguna manera en pensar en Ichimatsu. Sintio un aura a su espalda, no se atrevia a girar.

-Mierd..Karamatsu -rectificando su nombre, era Ichimatsu, el causante de tantas noches sin dormir, pensando en la nada. -LLevas dias sin dormir en la cama con nosotros, ¿donde has estado durmiendo?

-Da igual -intentando huir de la conversacion.

-Si da igual -dandole la vuelta al chico agarrandole del cuello con fuerza casi levantandole del suelo, el otro percato sus ojeras, no habia dormido nada.

-Su..sueltame por favor -agarrandose de la mano de su hermano. -Dejame en paz, ¿vale? -fue intento el intento de huir o escabullirse, con la otra mano el menor agarro del cuello al chico, mostraba su cara de enfado.

Ichimatsu siempre fue tranquilo, de niños todos actuaban igual, excepto el mayor que era el lider, aunque no le respeten le seguian el juego, con los años fueron cambiando sus gustos, incluso este olvido porque menospreciaba a Karamatsu, el porque le molestaba tanto su actitud, teniendo en cuenta que los seis tenian la misma cara. Desde unos pocos años mostraba una preocupacion anormal por el segundo mayor, se alejaba de él todo lo posible, se mostraba inquieto, inseguro, queria emularlo en todo, pero no podia, era demasiado introvertido, recordaba cuando le empezo a pegar con fuerza, fue en el momento que se empezo a fijar mas en las chicas, aunque les gustase la misma, Karamatsu tuvo un acercamiento con una chica, podrian haber sido novios, el cuarto hermano lo impidio, al regresar de casa aquel dia feliz, sabiendo que sus sentimientos habian sido correspondidos, todos los hermanos Matsuno se alegraron y envidiaron.

El unico que no le hizo gracia fue a Ichimatsu, pero no les preocupo en absoluto a nadie, con las semanas su actitud hacia el segundo fue peor, odiaba verle feliz con aquella chica, que decidio que era hora de romper el amor.

El menor despues del colegio se dirigio hacia la chica con una sudadera negra, con la capucha puesta para no que no la reconociera.

-¿Eres novia de Karamatsu?- pregunto el menor, cambiando su voz.

-Si, soy yo -dijo la joven sonriente dandose la vuelta para ver quien era, creia que era uno de los Matsuno, le habian advertido que se le acercarian tarde o temprano. -¿Quien eres? ¿Uno de sus hermanos?

Sin decir palabra alguna cogio a la chica por detras con su brazo le presiono el cuello con fuerza, llevandosela un poco lejos de la gente, le tapo la boca, la chica se asusto, se temio lo peor.

Tras un rato caminar llegaron y sin soltarla, la puso contra la pared.

-Rompe con él. -dijo sin mas

-¿Como?-dijo entre llantos sin entender que pasaba.

-He dicho que rompas con él, se donde vives, quien eres, conozco a los hermanos Matsuno, no querras ver sufrir a tu familia o la familia de tu novio. -amenazandole.

-¿Quien eres? No me hagas daño por favor -suplico entre lagrimas sintiendo dolor, el otro le apretaba mucho el cuello. -Lo hare...por favor dejame...

La solto, Ichimatsu espero en su casa la noticia de la ruptura, pero no fue asi, llego la joven con Karamatsu, todos se reunieron, con desprecio miro a la chica de reojo, estaba llorando. Queria verla sufrir. No cumplio. Ahora debia tomar medidas drasticas innecesarias. Se fue de la sala, dejandoles solos con los demas hermanos, Jyushimatsu siguio a Ichimatsu,

-Ichimatsu, ¿no estas asustado? Aquella chica le agredieron. -dijo preocupado, pero este chico vio oscuridad en los ojos del otro.

-No me interesa. -dijo sin mas.

Dos dias despues, Ichimatsu salio con sus gatos, o eso les dijo a sus hermanos, Karamatsu salio solo, estaba preocupado por su novia y le dijo que no salga. Fatidico dia que el mismo dicidio salir solo.

Ichimatsu vistio de negro otra vez, fue a la casa de la chica, se colo en su ventana, la brio abruptamente, ahi estaba la joven, le descubrio junto con otro chico, siendo infiel, cuando vio esa escena Ichimatsu se habria arrepentido toda su vida.

-Bastarda...-dijo al verla semidesnuda con un chico -Simplemente le tiro dos navajas aquel chico clavandosela en la pierna, y la otra le dio en el hombro a la chica -Te matare si no cumples... -dijo llendose del lugar, iba a buscar a su hermano Karamatsu al puente, le habia mandado un sms falso para que fuera a su trampa.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado debia supuestamente caer en una trampa que hizo Ichimatsu.

Con todas sus fuerzas, el cuarto hermano, alcanzo al segundo hasta donde esta el puente y sin respiracion suficiente le dio un puñetazo en la cara con sus pocas fuerzas.

-¿Que demonios te pasa? -tocando su cabeza, le salia sangre. -Voy al hospital esto no es bueno. -sin mas el menor se agacho abrazar a su hermano mayor lloranndo. Iba a hacerle daño, pero su corazon conocio el amor que le tenia, un amor que esta mal sentirlo.

Karamatsu tenia miedo de que le fuera a pasar algo, no estaba frente a su hermano menor como tal. Era oscuro, sin brillo en sus ojos.

-Te odio Karamatsu estupido... -dijo sin mas.

-Ichimatsu si estas molesto porque no voy a dormir esta bien te lo dire. -nervioso, pensado en esa manera extraña de preocupacion -Estoy saliendo con alguien ahora mismo.

Aquellas desgarradoras palabras hicieron una punzada en el pecho de Ichimatsu. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiro a Karamatsu al rio. Lo ultimo que vio de su hermano mayor fue un leve susurro antes de caer, hizo retroeder a Ichimatsu con lagrimas en sus ojos.

 _"Eres mi angel..."_

Al acabar el dia, Karamatsu fue a su casa en la noche, todos los presentes se ausentaron, sabia con quien queria hablar, no era de esperar, ¿quien tira aposta a tu hermano sin motivo?

-Tenemos que hablar Ichimatsu...Esta situacion no es sana, -tocandose la cabeza, poniendose frente a Ichimatsu quien estaba de espaldas.

-No quiero, Muerte. -dijo sin pensar demasiado en lo que decia.

-Estas molesto porque tenga novia, los demas no lo saben aun, es incomodo -posando su cabeza en la espalda del otro.

-No me importas.

-Ichimatsu... No puedo amar a esta chica, a pesar que es My karamatsu girl. -con dolor en sus palabras rodeo en abrazo al menor. EL otro se sobresalto.

-Eres idiota.

-Cada insulto que me demuestras, me duele Ichimatsu, no por mi forma de vestir, crei que cambiando seria capaz de olvidar a quien amo realmente, duele tratar de ser optimista viendo que todo lo que hago es inutil.

-Tu amas a todas las mujeres de este podrido mundo. -dijo el chico tratando de levantarse, pero le detuvo el otro.

-Ichimatsu, eres tu el idiota, eres para mi todo, trato de acercarme a ti, quiero cuidar de ti.

El incredulo menor queria llorar.

-Eres mi angel Ichi...

-¡Esta mal! -grito. -Eso que sientes esta mal. Eres de lo peor, me das asco.

-Lo se. -contesto con tristeza, el chico se giro a su hermano viendolo llorar. -Sabia que tu de alguna manera me querias, pero me has dejado de querer, yo te veo lejos de mi, y cuanto mas me acerco mas te amo Ichimatsu, este sentimiento es insano. -sonriendole a su hermano -Yo era como era para hacerte feliz, para que seas un chico lleno de vida, queria ser tu razon de vivir, pero solo soy un idiota con el mismo rostro que tu.

No contuvo sus lagrimas y lloro, lloraron juntos, no podia creer que ese violento amor era mutuo. Ichimatsu era consciente de que eso no podia continuar asi, tenia que romper esa barrera de dolor e inseguridad, abrazo a Karamatsu con fuerza, sabia que seria la primera vez y la ultima que lo veria como un amor correspondido. El mayor toco el rostro del menor. Todo fue espontaneo, eran lagrimas de felicidad, miedo, despedida.

-Te amo Ichimatsu ... -besando al chico.

 _"-Te odio Karamatsu,... odio amarte asi..." -correspondiendo el beso amargo de un amor que acabara al aparecer el dia._

Los meses pasaron sin mas. Karamatsu dejo a su novia, Osomatsu y Todomatsu estaban pescando, Jyushimatsu entrenando junto con Choromatsu.

En la casa estaba solo Ichimatsu sentado en la ventana mirando el cielo, en eso entra Karamatsu con una bolsa de golosinas.

-My dear Ichimatsu te he traido golosinas. -dejando las cosas en el suelo. -¿Todos se fueron? -viendo como el menor cogia unas patatas fritas y un manga para leer.

-Si, no hay nadie, -contesto mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

-Entonces practicare con mi guitarra. -dijo sonriendo buscando en el armario, el otro se levanto y le abrazo por la espalda.

-Tocas horrible -mintiendo para llamar su atencion. -Hazme feliz.

El mayor al oir esas palabras de suplicas, cerro el armario y se sento al lado de su adorado angel quien pedia mimos de una manera cruel e infantil que tanto amaba el mayor.

* * *

Bueno...xD lo se, no esta bien ese one shot, pero wow, es complicado espero que les gusten, ya mejorare. :·3


End file.
